


Called to You

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe the only time travel I will ever write, star locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: King Endymion wakes up in a healed Crystal Tokyo only to find himself pulled into the past where he sees the results of his own actions.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion & Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Kudos: 31





	Called to You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is written for UsaMamo Week 2020 Day 7: Mix and Match. It's my last locket story, although "Something Old, Something New" will continue on and have mentions of the locket from time to time. Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. You have no idea how much it means to me that people are enjoying and loving my stories. I write them as much for me as for you, but you are definitely all a big part of it!

King Endymion took a deep breath, a true breath, for the first time in weeks. He sat up and looked around, stunned that not only was he back in his body after so long as nothing more than a spectral ghost made of points of light, but his body had been healed. Gingerly, he rose from the medical bed he'd been laying on. Beyond him in the room, other figures began to stir. Luna and Artemis, who'd been keeping watch over his injured body until they were forced into sleep, yawned and stretched.

Before Endymion could say anything to them, the world around him went white. He looked around in panic, but there was nothing to see. Then a silver flash of light blinded him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them, the world was very different, although familiar.

Cars sped down the street across from where he'd appeared in the middle of a stand of trees. Bustling crowds moved along the street in both directions. It was at once full of life and yet so much darker than what he was used to. Hardly anyone was laughing or even talking. Instead, they were all very intent on their destinations, with barely a nod or smile to others.

Endymion shook his head and began to rub his eyes, but he realized his mask was in the way, the one he wore when he was performing official court duties. So, pretty much all day long. But if he removed it, he remembered that he would fit in much better in what was obviously twentieth century Tokyo—somehow.

Just as he reached up and pulled off his mask, causing his kingly suit to transform into a normal green shirt and black pants, the sound of crying met his ears. And not just any crying. He would know those sobs anywhere, even if it had been years since he last heard them in truth.

Spinning around, Endymion took in a sight that made the breath catch in his throat. Not even five yards away, sitting on a bench he remembered quite well, was a much younger version of his wife. She bent over something in her lap, something playing a melody he knew well. Her golden hair spilled around her, gleaming in the sunshine.

Suddenly, it all became clear. Although he wasn't sure exactly when he was yet, he knew why he was there. Somehow, Serenity—no, Usako—had called him to her through their locket. It was a quirk they'd discovered not long after Small Lady was born, that not only could the locket bring him to her when he wanted but she could call him to her using it.

Usagi head shot up, and Endymion moved to stand behind the closest tree, hoping that it shielded him. He pondered what to do. His own locket was in his subspace pocket. He could use it to go home...he was pretty sure. At the same time, his Usako looked devastated, blue eyes and face wet with tears, and he hated seeing her like that.

She seemed fairly young, at least high school if not junior high age. That gave him a couple timeframes to work with when factoring in the fact that she inadvertently used the locket to call him. None of them were times that he especially wanted to relive. However, he hated to see that dejected look on her face.

Endymion slipped a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap out of his subspace pocket, a handy "disguise" when he wanted to wander around Crystal Tokyo with Serenity and not be spotted, much easier than the Luna Pen she always needed to use. He hoped it would be enough if Usagi spotted him.

He edged closer, trying to keep out of her sight as much as possible. He knew his Usako, and any minute now she would start muttering to herself about whatever her problem was. Then he might have a better idea what he was dealing with.

Right on cue, she began to moan quietly, pouring out her whole story to the locket she cradled. Unfortunately.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, why don't you love me anymore? What can I do to win you back?"

Great. He was in _that_ time. The time that was one of the worst of his life, not counting his most recent circumstances, and the one that was all his own fault, too. He lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was nothing he could do to help her right now, and it killed him.

He wasn't even sure if his interference at this point in time had done any good, in the end. Would Usagi and Mamoru of the past have managed to defeat Wiseman if he hadn't intervened? Because he assumed they had or his wounds wouldn't be healed. Only one person besides himself was capable of that, and he longed to be back with his Serenity, no doubt awake and recovered herself.

Watching Usagi huddle in on herself, his heart broke as much now as when he forced himself to break up with her all those years ago. His hand involuntarily reached out as if to stroke her silken hair, but he snatched it back in time.

However, his movement must have caught her attention. Usagi whipped around, staring up at him, wide-eyed. He saw the hope dawn and then die in her eyes and internally grimaced. It was a strange combination of emotions, the relief and disappointment that she didn't recognize him as Mamoru. Of course, he was more filled out now, maybe a bit taller than his younger counterpoint, as he'd realized when they were standing face-to-holographic-face. And his hair was a slightly different color thanks to the influence of his Golden Crystal, having more of a purple sheen to it.

Still, it was a bit of a slap when she looked back down at her lap and sighed.

"What could make such a beautiful young woman cry?"

The words popped out of his mouth of their own volition. He wanted to smack himself. He never should have spoken, should have walked away without a word. Even better, he shouldn't have approached her at all. What had he been thinking?

But then Usagi lifted those teary crystal blue eyes up to him, and even through the shades of his sunglasses they were the same eyes he'd always loved. Except they were filled with such pain. Pain he had put there, from two time periods although she didn't realize it yet. She would soon, of course.

Without thinking he held out a handkerchief he pretended to pull from his pocket. The one he always carried with him because even as an adult and queen, his Serenity was a bit prone to tears. He watched Usagi stare at the white handkerchief for a moment as if she didn't know what to do with it, but then she snatched it out of his hand and began to mop her face, blushing.

"Thank you," she murmured into the soft fabric. She inhaled and her forehead crinkled slightly, but when she looked up her eyes still held no recognition.

"You still haven't said why you were crying."

There he went again, like an idiot. Then again, it shouldn't surprise him that this woman, even as a girl, could bring out his protective nature. Even if it was against himself. Even if her answer had the power to tear his heart to shreds.

"My—my boyfriend dumped me," she gasped out, tears leaking from her gorgeous eyes once more.

Endymion gingerly walked around the bench and sat next to her, careful not to touch her. Who knew what would happen if he dared.

"I'm sorry about that. You must really care for him."

To his surprise, she turned to him, eyes flashing. "I don't just care for him. I love him. I may be young, but I know that what I feel is true and pure love. I just—I just wish he felt the same way." And with that, her fire died again.

He drew in a deep breath, turning to stare at the fountain in front of them. "Are you so sure he doesn't?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw her looking at him with her signature you're-being-stupid look, the one she somehow reserved just for him. In a way, it comforted him. Her mind may not recognize him, but maybe some part of her did.

"Weren't you listening? He broke up with me. Told me that he doesn't love me anymore! Doesn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore!"

She shouted the words at him by the end, face red with rage and eyes filled with anguish. He could tell she hated saying the words. He hated hearing them.

Endymion looked down at his hands, folded tightly in his lap. "Maybe he didn't really mean that."

He should stop this. There was a reason he had sent the dreams to his former self and to her. They were meant to strengthen Mamoru and Usagi's resolve as a couple, show them that they could push through any obstacle in their love for each other. Even if those obstacles were themselves.

Usagi gave a small laugh that sounded nothing like the joy-filled chime he was used to. "Oh, he meant it. You didn't see him. Mamoru is very...intense. In everything. And he never says what he doesn't mean. Trust me, I should know."

Now he was curious. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "He's never pulled his punches with me. When we first met, he made fun of my hair, my intelligence, my laziness, my klutziness…"

"Why did you even start dating this guy?" The words slipped out before he could stop them. Then again, it was a question he'd always wanted to ask but never quite had the nerve. Maybe their communication still wasn't as strong as he'd hoped.

She took a deep breath, shook her head, and said the words that cut him like a knife. "Sometimes, I just don't know."

Then she laughed through her tears. "No, that's not true. He's kind, when he forgets to guard himself. And he really is caring. He's just had a hard life, you know? And it's difficult for him to express himself or trust people. But he makes me feel safe, and he helps me believe in myself."

"Really?" He hadn't meant to sound so doubtful, but he couldn't help it.

Usagi nodded, and he felt like the sun had just started to shine a little brighter and warmer. "I love him," she repeated softly, looking back down at both the locket in her lap and his handkerchief in her hand. "I couldn't stay away, even when it was best for him. Even now that he doesn't want me anymore, all I want to do is run into his arms."

"Maybe one day he'll realize the mistake he made." It was all Endymion could think to say, even now. Perhaps if he could go back to his recent past, he would tell himself not to send the dreams. Not to damage her sweet, gentle heart.

Beside him, she drew a ragged breath. "Yeah." Her voice was so wistful it broke his heart all over again. "Maybe."

"Don't give up hope," he urged her, since it was all he could do. "Never give up hope."

She turned and stared at him once more, her eyes assessing. Then she shook her head a little and smiled, a sad, pale reflection of her usual grin. Usagi held out his handkerchief and stood, clumsily catching the locket in her other hand.

"Thank you," she said but didn't specify for what. His handkerchief? His attempts at comfort? His presence?

Endymion stood as well. He retrieved his now-damp handkerchief, allowing his fingers to brush hers for the barest of moments, and gave a little bow. "You're welcome."

The path out of the park was surrounded by trees and wound to one side, taking him from her sight. He waited until he'd rounded the curve before stepping to the side behind the widest trees. Leaning against the smooth bark, he sighed.

That was stupid, maybe the stupidest thing he had ever done. And he had been very, very stupid before over many things. Most of them involved Usagi, come to think of it.

He looked down at the crumpled white fabric in his hand and tears welled up in his own eyes. So much suffering he had caused them both. He hoped that it was worth it in the end. He thought it had been, at least so far.

Ripping the sunglasses off, he stuffed them and the handkerchief back into his subspace pocket. He stared blindly at the crowds passing by when a memory hit him. One that made him realize he had something else to do before he could try to go home. Something that gave him an immense sense of somewhat masochistic pleasure. He rooted back into his pocket and pulled the sunglasses back out. Then he headed back out to the path and returned to where she still sat staring at the fountain.

"Miss." He cleared his throat and waited.

She turned, no longer quite so teary. In fact, she managed another smile for him.

"Yes?"

"I can't stand seeing a young woman so sad. I'd like to think there's some way to brighten your day. Would you please join me for some crepes?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and a blush. He wasn't sure exactly what thoughts were racing through her head, but suddenly she nodded and smiled, wider this time.

"That actually sounds really great. Thank you."

When Usagi stood up to join him on the other side of the bench, he was reminded how short she was at this time. She hadn't gained the last few inches of height that were coming on. But she felt the same standing next to him, a bundle of love and light, even if both had been dimmed for the time being.

Instinctively he held out his arm to her, and surprisingly she took it without question. He led her through the familiar park as she began to babble about herself, her family, her school life, her friends, everything except her former boyfriend, all the details he knew so well yet delighted in hearing from her, if only because while she talked about him the sadness leached from her eyes a little and was replaced with something resembling her usual joy.

The stand he had in mind was near, and it didn't take long to get their crepes. He directed them to a small table to the side where she happily plopped down and started to gobble up the huge concoction, reminding him painfully of the wife he longed to return to. But he had a purpose here, and it hadn't yet been fulfilled. As he ate his own crepe with more decorum, his eyes scanned the crowds, waiting.

Finally, there it was. Head visible even at this distance, black hair shining in the sunlight. Endymion let his lips quirk into a bit of a malicious smirk while Usagi, oblivious as she often was when food was in front of her, munched on. The one he watched moved closer through the crowd.

He was looked up and caught his own eyes staring at him, glaring. Mamoru had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as pedestrians moved around him like schools of fish, almost ignoring the living statue he had become.

Endymion leaned across the inches that separated him from Usagi. She was on the last bites of her crepe and looked up, a question in her eyes. He leaned further so that his lips were almost against her ear. "Always remember, you deserve someone who loves every facet of you, Usagi."

He pulled away just enough to see the stunned look in her eyes. He gave in to temptation, since he already knew he would, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Then he stood up, tossed his trash into the nearby can, and began walking towards himself, knowing he left Usagi swallowed in the shield of the crowd once as he moved away.

Mamoru blocked his way, just as he knew he would. Endymion allowed himself to be stopped, amusement causing his lips to move up even though he wanted to stop it. After all, he knew how irritating that would be.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Mamoru's voice was his own, but Endymion had had years of disguising himself from crowds, experience that Mamoru had yet to gain.

"What is it to you?"

"That was my girlfriend you were with." Mamoru's hands clenched at his sides, but Endymion just raised a calm brow at him.

"Not from what she said. Sounds to me like you need to get your head on straight, buddy. Because that girl back there isn't the type you just leave because things get rough."

Endymion forced his way past through sheer will alone, not daring to touch his former self no matter how tempting a shoulder bump might be. He glanced back after a few steps to find Mamoru still glaring at him but with that edge of pain he knew all too well. He began to feel a little bad, but it was too late. Hopefully he hadn't just caused more damage. Maybe he had even hurried things along a bit.

Ducking into an alleyway once he was sure he was out of sight, Endymion removed his sunglasses and hat, putting them back into his subspace pocket. He pulled his mask back out and placed it on the bridge of his nose, allowing the magic to wash over him once more. His street clothes transformed back to his formal tuxedo, cape and all. With a deep breath, he withdrew the star locket and stared down at it. Then he began to pray, wishing with all of his heart to return to Crystal Tokyo, the 30th century, and his beloved Serenity.

The world went white around him again. This time he closed his eyes, prepared for the bright flash of silver light. The familiar sounds of the Senshis' voices hit his ears almost before he had time to open his eyes again.

Serenity sat on the bed where she'd been encased in crystal, being fussed over by the four Senshi who all looked worse for the wear. Around them, the Crystal Palace seemed to have returned to its former beauty. Outside and in the halls, he heard and felt the thrum of life returned.

Serenity noticed him first and smiled, her brows raised and her eyes shining. That was confusing, even more so when she shushed her friends and instructed them to go wait for Small Lady in the gardens, the spot they all knew she would be returning to shortly.

Once they were alone, Serenity's smile grew. "Well, Mamo-chan. Did you have an interesting adventure?"

Endymion's eyes widened behind his mask. "Usako, I—" he started to say.

She laughed, holding out her hands to him. "I figured out it was you years ago, you know. Although I never was quite sure what the crepes were all about."

He rushed to her and drew her into his arms, savoring the feel of her pressed against him for the first time in far too long. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled his head down to hers for a long, searing kiss.

"Mamo-chan," she teased in a light voice when they broke apart for air. "Really, what were the crepes about?"

He shrugged. "I guess my past self had more than one lesson to learn. I wanted to make sure he didn't take you for granted."

She rolled her eyes. "He was _you_ , you know."

"He was an idiot for interpreting the dreams the way he did and not talking with you about them," Endymion growled, running a possessive hand along her side and burying his face in her neck.

"Well, I won't argue with you there." Her voice still had that teasing tone. "But no more messing with our past selves' heads, understand? They're going to have it hard enough as it is."

Eyes squeeze shut, he sighed. "You're right, of course."

He pressed a kiss to the column of her neck and then raised his head to place another, softer kiss to her sweet lips. "I've missed you, Usako. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan."


End file.
